Demigods at Highschool
by GottaLoveTheRain
Summary: This is about annabeth coming to goode highschool this is in complete will be adding more as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR WHAT! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!


**Demigods at Highscool**

** Annabeth's point of veiw**

Hey my name is Annabeth Chase and tommorow will be my first day Goode Highschool. I'm not very worried about if I'm going to fit at the school or not. To tell you the truth I was never really a very popular but that never really bothered me because I only contrated on my grades. Now here I was at a new school wondering how I'm going to fit in, the only person that I know at the school is Thalia Grace. I know her because I met her back in California. Well I guess I'll find out what crowd I'll get to be in tommorow. I went into my room after taking a shower I got dressed into my PJs. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off to sleep.

Morning came quick. I woke up to my annoying alarm clock going _Beep Beep Beep_. I hit the alarm clock and it finally shutup. I got up and got dressed in dark skinny jeans and a navy blue Tshirt that said **Peace,Love,Smile** on it in white letters. I went down to the kitchen took a sip of orange juice and headed out the door. I got into my blue mustang and started driving to school. Yes, I have a a mustang my father owns his own business so I get a BIG allowance. Anyway I arrived at school and parked. I went straight to the office to get my scheduel, locker number, and my combination. I walked around tryign to find the office. I was looking down at my Greek mythology book when I ran into something hard and I dropped all my books. I started picking them up saying"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attension to where I was going. I am so sorry!"

While the person I had run into was saying"I'm sorry. Are you O.K.? Please forgive me." Then I saw him, he had jet-black hair and sea blue eyes that made you feel hypnotysed. He was wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans. Then I remembered I was staring at him and I looked back down at the floor and started picking up my books.

**Percy Jackson's Point of View**

I found myself staring into her intimidating but also beuatiful, stormy grey eyes. Her princess like blonde curls surrounded her face. When she started to stand up I did the same. "Hi my name is Percy Jackson." I sadi with a smile on my face.

"Hi my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." She smiling."You wouldn't by any chance know which way the office is would you?" she asked.

"Um... yes i do would you like me to show you the way?"

"Yes! Please I have been walking around for what seems like forever not knowing where I am going." she said with a smiling spreading across her face as she said it.

"Great this way please." I said as I let out a little chuckle."So where are you from?"

"California"

"Any reason why you moved here if you don't mind me asking."

" No, it's alright my father got a promotion so he moved us here. Yippe" she said saying the last part sarcasticly.

"Well here we are I need to get my schedual anyway so come on." Isaid as we arrived at the office. We went in and got everything we needed."Well looky here looks like you will be stuck with me for a while. We have our lockers right beside eachother and we have all the same classes, even swiming. Can you swim?"

"Well I'm not the best swimmer in the world but yes I can swim."

"Well thats good that means you will probally be in my swimming group to."

"Huh. I'm starting to think you set this up."

"I promise I did no such thing."

"Well that's good that means your nnot a stalker." she said laughing a little.

"Nope not a stalker. Oh and look I'm your assigned guide too."

"Now that you had to set up."

"Did not." I said as we both busted out laughing. I could tell we would become best friend very soon.

**Annabeth's Point of View**

We walked from class to class to class and it was finally lunch time. I had brought my lunch not knowing if the school had good or terrible food and I was right it had terrible food. Percy had told me that I could sit eith hime at lunch so I was walking along beside him and sat down beside him. Then finally someone I knew came along.

"Hey Thals!" I said as I got up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Annabeth. I see you met my cousin." she said pointing to Percy.

"Um..yeah." I said as I felt myself blushing, so I hid my face a little so Percy couldn't see.

"Hey Annabeth, come here for a second I want to ask you a question."

"O.K." So we walked a few feet away from the table.

"Do you have a crush on my cousin? And don't even try to lye."

"Fine yes, but please don't tell him."

"I won't I promise."

"Good!" I said with relief in my voice.


End file.
